Interviews about the Jat
by alltimelow777
Summary: I'm such a fangirl...but I couldn't resist this story! I bet you won't read it, though. It's too special anyways. ***reverse pyscology*** T for later chapters.
1. Tori Vega

So this has been brewing in my mind for a while. I've just been too lazy to put in action. So, here goes. This story has the entire cast being interviewed. Since I'm a HUGE fangirl of Cat/Jade, their interviews will be about Cat and Jade.

I don't think I described that well...just read on. You'll get what I mean!

INTERVIEW WITH TORI VEGA!

"Hello, Tori. How are you?"

"Um...good...what am I doing here? And why is it dark? AND WHO ARE YOU?"

"To answer your questions in order, you are here for an interview, I don't want you to get a good look at my face so we keep it pretty dark in here. And my name is of no importance."

"Okay then...so what am I being interviewed on?"

"Cat and Jade."

"What about Cat and Jade?"

"How you feel about them together and how you hope they turn out in the future."

"This is seriously the weirdest thing I've been asked to do, but whatever. Ask away."

"Okay, good. This won't be difficult. First question. How did you feel when you heard about Cat and Jade being together?"

"Well...at first I was shocked. And I still am. I didn't think they would work out, Jade would harshly dump Cat, and Cat would cry. But then, after watching them together, I've come to realize they actually work well as a couple. They balance each other out."

"Very nice, very nice. Great answer. Are you happy they're together?"

"Yeah, I am. Even though Jade may not be the nicest person ever, she's really sweet to Cat...wait. Please tell me Jade won't see this."

"She won't, don't worry. Continue."

"Okay, good. Anyways, Cat makes Jade happier, while Jade makes Cat...normal-er. If that's even a word. Plus, Beck's single now, and that's good for me."

"Great job. Final question. Do you hope they stay together?"

"Of course I do. Both girls deserve happiness, and they make each other happy."

"Nicely done, Tori. Very nicely done. You may leave now."

"Thank god..."

"BRING IN THE NEXT INTERVIEW-EE."

Yeah. This is what I do when I get banned from chat rooms for being sexually explicit. These are fairly easy to write, so if you all enjoy them, I'll add some more soon. ALSO...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH GILLIES! 3 R&R.


	2. Andre Harris

Alright. Told you I can update this quickly. It's easy. :D

INTERVIEW WITH ANDRE HARRIS.

"Good afternoon, Andre. How are you?"

"Uh...I'm fine...how are you?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you for asking. I just had a wonderful conversation with your friend Tori."

"Vega?"

"What other Tori do you know?"

"...Touche. Alright, so why am I here? And who are you?"

"Firstly, you're here for an interview. Secondly, my name is not important."

"Ooookay then. So, what are you interviewing me on?"

"Cat and Jade."

"What about Cat and Jade?"

"Their relationship."

"...You're creepy."

"That may be true, but you don't want to have to answer to security...do you?"

"Psh, I see no security."

"Yeah...but they can see you."

"Um...alright, what do you need to know?"

"What was your reaction when they got together?"

"Well...I had mixed feelings. At first, I was happy, y'know, cuz Cat finally found love. And Jade wasn't as mean to everyone. But then, after a while, I realized that now that Jade and Beck were broken up, Tori had the perfect chance to go after Beck. A-And...I really like her. So...overall, I'm happy with Cat and Jade's relationship."

"Ah. I see. So, let me get this straight. You're happy with the relationship, but you don't want Tori to seize the chance to date Beck?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe you and her aren't meant to be...?"

"Yeah, maybe. Can we just get this interview over with? I want to go home and grovel."

"Of course we can. Final question. Do you wish for them to stay together?"

"Course' I do. Why wouldn't I? They make each other happy. Well, Cat makes Jade happy while Jade makes Cat...less sensitive. If that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Well, Andre, you're free to go, and I hope things work out well with you and Tori."

"Thanks, stranger guy. I hope so too."

"MARCIA! BRING ME THE NEXT INTERVIEW-EE!"

DONE! Fastest update I've ever done, I think. Well, these are only like...200 words. So it's easy. Expect the next one soon!


End file.
